warriors_of_the_wasteland_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Redcloud
Redcloud is a red tabby and white tom. His mate is Scarletstorm, and they have no kits, though they are considering having a litter. As a young cat, he struggled with his weight, he also struggled with confidence. He's been the same way ever since gaining the weight, even though he lost it again. When he's leading patrols, or in charge of anything, however, all this goes away. With cats to support him with things he suggests, he feel so much more confident than when everyone would ignore him and shoot down his ideas, even if they were wonderful. He's since grown to be more straight-forward and blunt, though he does it kindly, so he doesn't hurt others feelings. He's known for being pretty polite to everyone, for standing up for what he sees is right, and for his excellent leadership skills. Description Appearance :Redcloud is an average sized tom with a semi-cobby build. His fur is of short length, but is rather thick, which proves cause him some slight discomfort during the warm seasons, but a convenience in the cold seasons. His ginger and white fur is kept as neat as possible, as he hates being seen by anyone, or anything, when he looks untidy and ungroomed, though sometimes he does enjoy a wind-blown look to his fur, especially on days it's particularly soft. :His soft ginger and white fur is an eye-catcher — especially its unique pattern. The white covers both of his front legs completely, and stretches up to cover his muzzle, the bridge of his nose, and wraps around his neck. His thick, dark brick-red stripes stand out beautifully against the light ginger base colour. :Redcloud's ears are triangularly shaped, and round nicely at the tip. The inner parts of his ears are the same colour as his nose; a salmon pink. Redcloud's eyes are a beautiful mixture of blues and blue-greens. Near the pupils, his eyes are coloured a smooth olive-green; the middle is a light baby blue; and the rims are a darker, yet still reasonably light, shade of blue-green. Health :Over all, Redcloud is a very healthy cat, but did have some issues with his weight when he was a bit younger. He was very plump before, due to bad eating habits; not really what he ate, but how much he ate. He would generally eat enough prey for two full grown cats and a five month old kit in one sitting. He began to loose weight when he stopped eating as much and has since been watching how much he eats so he stays fit and avoids any possibilities of diabetes. :Redcloud is in good shape; he often goes out for runs along the border in his free time, often looping the territory once or even twice each time he went out. On top of runs in his free time, he participates in border and hunting patrols. :Mentally, Redcloud is in okay condition. He's not 100% in the mental department though; he often feels like he's worthless and selfish, even though he really isn't. Character :Redcloud is very caring and sweet. He hates to be rude, and will try and phrase things just right in order to avoid hurting another cat's feelings. He puts an enormous amount of effort into being positive despite his own positivity issues. He often feels that there is no point to life, even if he's had a relatively good day; seeing even one person feeling down, or feeling a bit down himself, makes him feel a bit upset; why can't the world be better? If that cat can't be happy, then what's the point? Even when he is in a sour mood such as those, he focuses more on keeping others around him happy rather than bringing them down, instead of focusing on himself. :Though over all he is a gentle tom, he can be very intimidating and even sometimes very frightening, despite his small size. When he's truly angered, it takes a lot for him to calm down. When he finally does become calm, he often delivers a very long and sincere apology, even going as far as doing extra patrols in place of the cat he was angry at as a way of making it up to them. This often will last a week or so, especially if the fight was with one of his closer friends. This has happened a few times in the past, mostly with Scarletclaw; because they are best friends, fights are expected, however, Redcloud refuses to accept a simple "I accept your apology" and must do something for her for a while, to calm his own nerves. :The three words that everyone loves to hear are never fake coming from this tom; really, nothing is. If Redcloud tells someone he loves them, he really does mean it. Those words will never be used if he does not truly love the other cat in some way; whether platonic or romantic. One of his friends has been hurt because of fake "I love yous" and ended up disappearing; he never wants that to happen to another cat, especially one who likes him - after all, how can someone like a cat like him? He's often brutally honest, but will find a way to phrase his opinions just right so no one is offended - though that often backfires and causes fights. :Kits tend to love him - he's not sure why. He does love to play with them, though, as it brings back memories of playing with his friends as young cats. He's not only popular among kits, but the apprentice-aged cats, too. They find him to be very interesting in terms of stories and even skills; his 'singing' is often a topic of conversation among them, and often he gets requests to hum tunes to them while they lay about in the sun. He happily agrees to, as it's one of his favourite things to do, unless he's feeling down or tired, in which case his favourite thing to do is sleep, of course. :When he's around his friends, he loves to laugh and joke around. Redcloud is really very funny and kind, and he often doesn't realize it. He always puts himself before others and makes sure everyone is comfortable when around him, as he thinks that he doesn't matter much. It's other cats that matter. He wonders why other cats always seem happy around him, but really, it's simple; his smile and comforting voice seem to have a soothing affect on others. He's been told by more than one cat that when he's around them, they feel at home, almost; something about them makes them feel like everything is okay, even if just for a moment. He often doesn't feel that way, so making others feel that way is very important to him. He thinks that if he can provide happiness, he can find it, so he continues to do good for others, even if they don't do so for him. :Friends and family mean a lot to him - he would never intentionally hurt one for any reason. He feels that they are the reason he's still alive. When he was around a year old, he was having a lot of trouble with suicidal thoughts, especially when he was struggling with his weight, and his friends have always been there to pull him out. They've often helped him out of a tough spot, and helped him make big decisions about his personal life, or even big decisions for the Immortals. He often turns to them even with minor struggles, just so he's making the right choices and a small mistake won't lead to a string of larger ones. :When he hears someone say something problematic, he will point it out and give a list of reasons as to why it's wrong; of course, that doesn't mean he's perfect and makes no mistakes. Occasionally, he may say something he thinks is funny, or thinks is cool, when really, it may be a bit sexist, along with a variety of different things. Let the mollies tend to the kits, and you stick to hunting, like you should! is something he tries to avoid. He loves breaking gender stereotypes, especially because he knows how much his mother struggled with being forced to do things "only a molly should do". He does his best to avoid saying things that may be considered problematic, and makes an effort to better the cats around him though teaching them about their problematic ways. :Redcloud has up-days and down-days; on his down days, whenever some cat looks at him, even with a smile on their face, his immediate thought is What did I do wrong?. He's often very self-depreciative, thinking that he isn't that great of a leader, or father, or mate, and a variety of things. He has issues with thinking "perhaps I'm too nice" or "I'm annoying because I hum a lot", and even issues with thinking he's fat. Self-image has always been a struggle for him, since his very earliest kit days. Because of this, he sometimes needs a lot of convincing that he is a nice cat to be around and that what he does is appreciated; even then, he won't believe it. :Confidence isn't a strong point; when standing up to someone larger and meaner than him, he stutters and trails off at the end of a sentence. His self-confidence isn't high either; he constantly thinks "Can I do this?", and normally answers himself with a "No, I can't" leading to him not trying as hard as he could. He often fails to meet a goal because of his negative thoughts bringing him down. He's always been a bit afraid of showing himself off and being well known, because who could possibly take a tiny, adorable, plump tomcat seriously when there's a tall, muscular, slim one right beside him? He hates being seen for his appearance, but he knows it can't be avoided. :When Redcloud is around cats he doesn't know well, he tends to stay quiet until he's spoken to. He's not shy by any means; he just doesn't feel like he's allowed to be a part of the conversation until someone asks him a question or mentions his name. He feels that it'd be intruding to just butt into a conversation uninvited, and he likes to get a feel of how the others react to certain things before he begins to speak. He's very considerate of others feelings and will do his best to allow them to make a move first so they don't feel offended. :Redcloud often finds himself caught in memories - he daydreams frequently as well. He creates situations in his mind based on memories; what if something had happened differently? What does that cat think of this other cat? His thoughts often get him into trouble with other cats because he isn't able to pay proper attention to what's going on around him. However, he is able to control this, and knows when it is the appropriate time to dream. Abilities :Redcloud is a pretty good fighter, even if he hates to use his teeth and claws to solve conflict. He's smaller than most cats, so he's able to maneuver himself easily and get underneath other cats to flip them over. He's also pretty strong, and is able to hold down a cat much larger than him, though with a bit of difficulty. He often has trouble maintaining the upperhand in a fight, mostly because his values tell him to solve things with words and not claws. Biography Adulthood : Pedigree Mate ::Scarletstorm: Living Relationships Love Interests Scarletstorm :"Scarletstorm is really something special. I honestly couldn't tell you what it is about her that makes me so happy... It's her as a whole. Cats always ask 'what do you like about her?', and well... I love everything about her. Even on her bad days, even when we have fights... I'll love her, all of her, forever, as horrendously cheesy as that sounds." — Redcloud's thoughts on Scarletstorm ::Scarletstorm is Redcloud's first love. They've known each other since they were kits, and he began to develop feelings for her around the time they were apprenticed. He found the way she walked, the way she talked, even the way her whiskers twitched to be the most beautiful and wonderful things. He was completely head over heels for her - being near her drove him mad. She helped him through a lot of self-esteem issues, and really gave him a push when he needed it most. She's his anchor, really, and he couldn't envision life without her, even if they weren't mates. Notable : Images Life Character Pixels Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Diver Category:Deputy Category:StreamClan Cat Category:Males Category:Cats Owned by Nervousbreakdance